Omega (Anima: Beyond Fantasy)
|-|Lord of Infinity= |-|Lucifer= Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B, 7-A with the Shadow of Longinus. Higher with ki techniques | 6-B, High 6-B with Longinus | High 6-B, likely 6-A with Longinus. Far higher with ki techniques Name: Omega, The Ultimate Being. Also known as Satan, Lucifer, the Adversary. Original name was Longinus de Cesarea Origin: Anima: Beyond Fantasy Gender: Male Age: Over one thousand years old Classification: Sleeper Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (High-Mid), Ki Manipulation including Detection, Aura (Anyone within his aura run the risk to be affected by Speed Reduction, Fear Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement and being knocked out), Statistics Amplification, Overwhelming Presence, Non-Physical Interaction and Enhanced Accumulation (Omega always accumulate and regenerate Ki no matter its condition) along with Negation Immunity to it; Swordsmanship, Flight, Regeneration (At least Low-Mid), Immortality (Type 1, 3 and 9 Shadow and Lucider are projections of the real Omega), Invulnerability (Can only be damaged by attacks capable to damage energy), High Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Beings of elevated gnosis can survive being in the Primordial Void for few days. Beings of elevated gnosis can resist to time powers as well as being aware of change in the timestream), Magic and Mind Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Time Deceleration, Teleportation, Statistics Amplification (The lower his health is, the stronger he gets) | All the powers from the previous form, Enhanced Resistance to Time Manipulation (Aside from being aware of the changes of the timestream, any damage performed by beings of gnosis 40 or higher can be negated by the manipulation of time), Large Size (Type 1 16 meters tall), Regeneration (Mid, only the Dragon heads), Invulnerability (As long one of the Dragon heads, Omega's core can't be damaged), Elemental Manipulation including Fire Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception (Beings of gnosis 40 or higher are capable to perceive what happens in several planes of existence simultaneously, being capable to attack or defend even if its enemy is localized in another dimension), Air Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Holy Light Manipulation and Darkness Manipulation; Gravity Manipulation | The same powers of its Shadow, Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Time Slow and Time Rewind), Forcefield Creation, Existence Erasure, Reactive Evolution (Spells and techniques don't work twice against him), Spatial Manipulation (Can attack with Longinus without the need to be in melee range. These attacks ignore armor and barriers), Chaos Manipulation, Limited Death Manipulation (The first time he appeared in Gaia caused the death of countless of unborn children across the globe) and Resistance to it (Possesses an Existential Barrier that prevents him from getting one shotted). Longinus has Negation (Anything damaged by the weapon loses its magic, psychic, ki, supernatural and divine powers, negating any protection or immunity) Attack Potency: City level (Just slightly weaker than Zhoul Orgus), Mountain level with the Shadow of Longuinus. Higher with ki techniques | Country level (One of the stronger Sleepers, superior to Rudraskha using Exudus Void Nova), Large Country level with Longuinus (Stronger than Ergo Mundus) | Large Country level (One of the strongest beings that set foot in Gaia. It would have been needed the 11 Apostle to defeat him, however, Imperium sealed him first. A major menace than Sigma, a meteor that was going to wipe all life in Gaia), likely Continent level with Longuinus. Far higher with ki techniques Speed: At least Superhuman with at most Massively Hypersonic+ reflexes (Slightly faster than an Arias Vayu) | At least Superhuman with at least Massively Hypersonic combat speed (Faster than Serenade And Rudraskha) | At least Supersonic with at least Massively Hypersonic likely higher reflexes (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Class 1 | At least Class M | Likely Class M (Strength value equals to Nature's Wrath) Striking Strength: City Class | Country Class, Large Country Class with Longuinus | Large Country Class, likely Continent Class with Longinus Durability: City level, higher with ki technics | At least Large Country level (As a creature of damage resistance, his massive size makes him way more durable) | Large Country level, higher with ki technics Stamina: Limitless Range: Extended melee | Kilometers | Extended melee, up to 5 kilometers Standard Equipment: Longinus, one of the 11 Pillars of Souls, was the weapon used to kill Christ, can take any form that the wielder desires. Designed to kill Gods, it nullify the powers of everything it damages no matter its protections or immunities. The Shadow of Omega can project this weapon, however, it can't use any of its powers Intelligence: Extremely high Weaknesses: Certain abilities such Reactive Evolution, Existential Barrier and Null Tempus can be ignored by beings of equal or higher Omega's level of Gnosis Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Alpha Obscuritas:' When Omega uses this technique, a second body of the Lord of Infinity appears behind its enemies, attacking them while its true form melts into a vortex of darkness. *'Depravate Alae:' Omega extends an arm toward the sky and dozens of clocks manifest around it, breaking in seconds into a storm of shattered glass. Afterwards, the speed of its movements is multiplied, as if time were moving slowly for everyone but it *'Sigma Depranos:' Omega disappears and reappears back to back with the enemy it has selected. Then, it makes three strikes with Longinus, executing 666 chained hits each time *'Ordo Mundus:' Omega wraps itself in its 10 wings, creating a perfect sphere that protects it from attacks, even divine ones *'the Six-headed Dragon:' In the form of Lucifer, the six dragon heads that make up Omega’s body act as independent creatures with any head linked to an specific element-based attack: **'Lux:' It launches a blast of holy light. Anyone in a radius of 50 m from the blast run the risk to be blinded **'Ventus:' It unleash a powerful gale. **'Ignis:' A powerful jet of supernatural fire. Any damage caused by the attack, no matter how small, is instantly set on flames **'Terra:' This breath launches a blast of gravity that crushes and compresses its target **'Crystalis:' This freeze everything it touches **'Obscuritas:' A breath that discharge unholy energy. Anyone damaged by it run the risk of suffering fear *'Götterdämmerung:' The Lord of Infinity lifts Longinus above its head and channels all its wicked power through the weapon. In an instant, the spear grows and changes shape, becoming a pure blade of destruction that disintegrates the body and soul of anything it hits *'Inocentius Terminis:' With a simple, evil gesture, the Lord of Infinity slices a harmless gash in the air with Longinus. Then, a fraction of a second later, a silence seems to fill the air while a sweeping wave of dark energy blasts a 5 kilometers-wide radius *'Abel Crux:' The final attack of the Lord of Infinity is Abel Crux, the Cross of Abel. When it is used, the whole world darkens and seems to be paralyzed, while constellations and stars manifest and swirl about. At that time, Longinus disappears from Omega’s hands and manifests in its original spear-shape, descending from the heavens at full speed into the target’s head. After it strikes, a dozen swords appear around the target and, responding to a gesture from their master, strike all parts of the victim, completely erasing the victim from existence *'Chaos Meister: Control of Chaos:' This Magnus grants the character the quasi-divine ability to partially control space and time in combat, allowing him to alter his actions to maximize his abilities in the fight. The user can activate any of the following abilities: **'Existential Alteration:' By modifying the possibilities of an action, this power allows the reroll of any attack or defense that the character carries out **'Duality of Destiny:' By manipulating the threads of fate, the Chaos Master can discern between the two likeliest results that each of his actions entails, allowing him to choose the result that pleases him more in each case **'Null Tempus:' Considered generally to be the greatest power of the Chaos Master, Null Tempus allows the character to completely undo an event that just happened and cause it to be reattempted with hopefully a better result for the character Keys: Shadow of Omega | Lucifer | Lord of Infinity Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Aura Users Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Spear Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Time Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Dragons Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Holy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fate Users Category:Probability Users Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Darkness Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Anima: Beyond Fantasy Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Death Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Stone Walls Category:Fear Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users